The present invention relates to an apparatus for slicing foods and, in particular, to a bagel or bun slicing apparatus.
Bagels are a popular food product, as are buns and the like. Almost invariably, a bagel or a bun is served sliced into two disk-shaped halves. This is not an easy manual operation and uniform cuts while avoiding cutting one""s hand may be difficult to achieve. Simple manual bagel slicers exist which involve a guillotine action or a knife guide coupled with a bagel holder. However, these devices are not entirely satisfactory from a safety and ease-of-use point of view.
An automatic bagel slicer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,013 which includes a bagel holding mechanism and a knife blade which is both reciprocated and moved vertically to slice the bagel. Separate motor mechanisms are used to perform these two functions. As a result of having separate motors acting on the knife blade in different ways, the mechanisms are quite complex and costly to manufacture.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an automated food slicer, and a slicer for bagels or buns in particular, which mitigates the difficulties of the prior art.
The present invention is directed to a food slicing apparatus which is particularly adapted for slicing bagels, buns and other breads. In one aspect of the invention, the apparatus comprises: (a) a frame comprising two opposed end plates and a guide plate spanning between the end plates, said frame forming a closed channel through which food may pass, wherein said guide plate is mounted to the frame in a manner permitting lateral movement of the guide plate so as to widen or narrow the width of the channel; (b) biasing means for urging the guide plate to a position which narrows the width of the channel; (c) an elongate cutting blade positioned within and across the channel, parallel to the guide plate; (d) a roller opposite to the guide plate and rotatably mounted to the frame for gripping and moving food through the channel and through the cutting blade, said roller comprising a surficial gripping element which grips the food and wherein the roller is mounted to the frame such that the roller may move laterally so as to widen or narrow the width of the channel; (e) biasing means for urging the roller to a position which narrows the width of the channel; (f) a motor for rotating the roller; and (g) power transmission means connecting the motor to the roller.
In one embodiment, the power transmission means comprises a flexible drive wire which is driven by the motor and which rotates the roller. In an alternative embodiment, the power transmission means may comprise an elongate worm gear which drives a ring gear attached to the roller.
In one embodiment, the apparatus comprises two rollers which are both rotated in the same direction by the motor and the power transmission means.
In one embodiment, the cutting blade is mounted to the frame such that the blade may move across the channel in a reciprocating manner. This embodiment may further comprise a motor and power transmission means for reciprocating the blade. The motor may be the same motor which drives the rollers. The reciprocating power transmission means may comprise a drive body attached to the blade and defining a transverse slot which mates with a pin attached to a pinion gear driven by the motor, such that rotation of the pin causes reciprocating movement of the drive body and blade.
In one embodiment, the frame is mounted to a stand and a base wherein the stand permits adjustment of the vertical height of the frame above the base.